Princess Ranapth
by Thatzer
Summary: A Princess from a underground kingdom stole Schneiezl's heart ,but her best friend Lelouch wants her help in bringing down the kingdom... Whats a girl to do?
1. Prologe

_Code-Geass_

_Princess Ranapth_

The alarm clock was ringing; it was early. Ranapth could hear her love ambling his way down the hall. She turned over to see it was already 7:00. She was late. She knew she had told Princess Cornelia, the Second Princess of the Royal family, to wake her so she could meet with the Emperor and Princess Guinevere the First Princess of the Royal family. If she was to marry Prince Schneiezl, the Second Prince of the Royal Family, she was not to be late this would be the first time she met the Emperor and she would not look like a fool.

It's the year 2010. The Empire of Britannia has taken over half the World, The Chinese and other small countries were able to remain on their own while others fell at Britannia's feet. Japan was one of the counties to fall to Britannia, and is now called Area 11, and the Japanese are now Elevens. In eyes of the Britannia, the Japanese are Wallowing Pigs.

"_Itamu basho wa dare ni mo iwanai isogu kokoro ga kakushita yume wo,_" Ranapth sang as she showered. The words she sang meant _"I won't tell anyone where I hurt or the dreams that my harried heart hid"._

Ranapth Yin Nigthroad is her full name. She is a Princess of the underground Royal family, the Nigthroads. Ranapth is 5'4, brown hair, brown eyes, caramel color skin, and sometimes can act very passé. She is Half Japanese and half Britannain, which is why she must work hard.

Ranapth hurried down the hall to see Schneiezl was waiting on her.

Prince Schneiezl was 6'3, blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and he has a very assuage aura about him. He is the Second Prince of Britannia. One of the greatest strategists that the world had ever seen. He looked up to the great strategists Zhang Liang from the Han Dynasty as his role model. Yet his fault is that he easily argues with his brother Clovis, the Third Prince of the Royal family.

"Why didn't you wake earlier? You knew we'd be late at this rate", Schneiezl hissed at me.

"It wasn't my fault that your sister did not wake us, for if she had we would not be late. Now would we", Ranapth hissed back at him.

"No matter; if we hurry, we'll be on time".

As they climbed in the car Schneiezl started to hum. So Ranapth sang the words;

"_kowaresouna hitomi de mitsumeru_

_osaekirenai CHIKARA dake_

_hanasazu ni tobitatsu_

_meguri ai ga ugokidasu_

_unmei wo hayamete_

_jibun wo dakishimeteru ryoute wo_

_kimi no tame ni hodoite miru kedo"_

The words meant.

"_I gaze at you with eyes that are about to break_

_My uncontrollable power alone_

_Flies out without leaving me_

_A chance meeting begins to move_

_Hastening our destiny_

_For your sake, I'll try letting go of_

_The two hands embracing me, but"_

They pulled up to the drive way, there was a huge house. Ranapth became a little home sick. The Driver stopped and let them out of the car. Schneiezl started walking her to the door as they heard a voice call them.

"Schneiezl, Brother good to see you made it, father isn't here. I bet you thought you were late. He left the house to get a dress get, to give to Rana, if he liked her," said Clovis the Third Prince as he ran over to us.

Clovis is 5'7, blonde hair, also pale, blue eyes. He isn't the smartest person in the world but he's far from the worst of people.

"How about a game of chess? I think I have a good chance of beating you if you let me be the black," he said without letting Schneiezl or Ranapth have a moment to talk.

"Very well, we can have a game," Schneiezl told him leading them to a table in the yard with a chess game on it.

They sat starting to play, as Schneiezl was white and Clovis was black. The game started slow, Rana looked around the yard.

It was beautiful. The yard was covered in statues of the Queens. There was a pond in the yard and another on the end next to the fence. It also had bushes that looked like the Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally who died 10 years ago, and on the end of the first pond was a Beautiful Glass statue of Lady Marianne their Mother. The whole yard was very tranquil.

Just then Ranapth felt is if Schneiezl was only replacing Marianne with her. At just that moment Schneiezl pulled her down on his lap. She looked at the chess board, and saw that the lead Schneiezl had was unfathomable. She couldn't even begin to understand how Schneiezl got that lead and by looking at Clovis she could see he didn't understand himself. At that moment a face walked up that she hadn't seen since she was a little girl.

"Lloyd, why are you here" Schneiezl asked ensuing his win on Clovis.

"I was doing some work when I heard that the young- soon to be princess- was about. So I came to see her, and I see you haven't killed her yet, so I find that she has to be a strong willed person." Lloyd told Schneiezl.

Lloyd was 5'5, Silver like white hair, blue eyes, Glasses (they were huge), very pale, and the smartest person that Ranapth ever met. He wore a researcher outfit and was a part of Schneiezl's special research team. He was odd, then again all the things that Schneiezl liked were odd, from people to objects.

"Don't make fun of her. She's more of a man then you, and if you really keep it up your life will be in peril," Schneiezl warned him.

"I see no harm in a little fun"

"How's that"

"Her mind is very diminutive. That is what the Emp believes but I believe I just have to get to know her before I can say things like that"

Clovis was looking at the chess game and saw he had lost by a long shot. Giving up, he and Schneiezl put the game how it was. While walking away, they heard a voice shout, "DON'T PUT IT AWAY! I wish to see Ranapth play a game with Guinevere!" it was The Emperor Charles Zi Britannia.

Charles Zi Britannia was a tall man about 6'8, white hair, brown eyes, tan unlike his sons, and looked a lot like a man that would baby-sit Ranapth when she was little.

Guinevere was standing next to him. She was 5'7, silver hair with a red and white headdress, green eyes, and looked as if she could care less to meet Ranapth, or care about her marrying Schneiezl. She also looked like a strong woman, very empowered.

"But Father, Ranapth has never played chess before, and I thought you wanted to meet her, not see her and my sister play chess", Schneiezl told him very prowess like.

"Very well but I cannot wait for the day till I see such a game," Charles said turning to Ranapth. Ranapth took a moment to blink remembering that Charles knew not of her background and bowed. Charles dipped his head for her to rise. Ranapth rose and saw Genevieve had bowed to her. Charles then motioned for them to go inside.

They slowly followed him inside letting Guinevere and Clovis go first. Ranapth felt as if the world was going to end as she walked in the house. It was huge; there were plants on all corners, the wall ornaments were all gold and Charles had a portrait of all of his children. There was one that had a younger Schneiezl sitting in a chair, there was also a teenage Clovis, and a Young Euphemia. Then Ranapth saw two others. Ranapth looked hard but couldn't tell who they were, and remembered what Schneiezl had told her. Ranapth guessed that the boy with black hair was Lelouch and that the girl with pig tails was Nunnally.

"Ranapth, sit," Schneiezl said as they all sat down in the living room. Ranapth walked over and sat down next to him.

"So Ranapth when did you first meet Schneiezl?" Charles asked her as she finally looked away from the picture.

"Sch-Schneiezl and I met at a passé event that my friend Milly was throwing, since she is soon to be graduating hi-high school in a ye-year. I was a guest of Milly's and Schneiezl was a guest of Lloyd's. I had just got done ta-talking to Nina, seeing that she was doing better working with Milly and the rest of the student council. Schnei-scheiezl was the other real Royalty i-i-in the whole roo-room so I walk over to talk to him, and he looked very bored at the time. "

"So I asked wh-why he had noting to do and he told me he was only the guest of a guest. I felt sorry for him, but at that poi-point I really couldn't do anything then the next thing I knew Sch-schneiezl asked me to dance. I said ye-yes and we danced. As others ambled around u-us I felt as if it was just us. Then later Schneiezl asked if he could see me again, and I said yes," Ranapth knew that was more then he had asked for, but too much information is better then not enough.

"I see, and what do you think gave you the right to speak to my son?"

"I, at the ti-time, didn't even know that he was Prince Schneiezl."

"I see. Ranapth what's your background?"

Ranapth looked at Schneiezl before she answered him.

"I'm from a big family that is full of singers. One of my family's rules has always been marry a person who can sing or dance, a-and Schneiezl does bo-both very well, if I may say."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"21"

"Name them all"

"Jade, Synch, Ion, Marth, Hessleberry, Scar, Shadow, Seto, Li, Proyyma, Hiei, Me, then there is Virginia, Chazz, Zean, Roy, Mokoba, Seiran, Sonic and last time I Spoke to my mother she said she was having twins."

"How does one have so many children?"

"My father was not the kin-kindest person in the world and the twins- if I'm correct- are from the man who d-dared to love her after the death of my farther." She told him. She sighed and started thinking about how old her mother really was. If people knew they wouldn't even believe that one could live that long. Ranapth looked at Charles and saw that she -with that answer- may have just ensured her marriage to Schneiezl.

She looked beyond Charles as he spoke to Schneiezl and saw a portrait of Charles, it was oddly powerful. It had little color and portrayed as if he was made to be king of the world. Ranapth was a little shocked about how nice it looked. It truly made you feel as if you were a wallowing pig.

This was the fist time Guinevere every spoke to Ranapth.

"So your mother must be a very erratic type of person, or do you not know what erratic means Ran-Ranapth," she said making fun of Ranapth's stuttering.

"Please my mother is more of a woman then you'd ever be," Ranapth told her trying not to scream.

"Please! If a woman had that many children, she is not fit to be spoken of so proudly!"

"My Mother was a very proud woman, a prouder woman then you by far!"

"How can a HARLOT, like that be a proud woman like me!"

"Because, my mother knew when to be tranquil and wh-when to watch her mouth, unlike you!"

"How dare you-"

"WHO feels like the harlot now?"

"Ho-how…. SCHNEIEZL keep her under control"

"Maybe you shouldn't insult her mother," Charles said before Schneiezl could even open his mouth.

"But Father…. AAAAAAAA" Guinevere jumped to her feet and stormed out. Ranapth couldn't believe what just happened. Now she would never be able to marry Schneiezl.

"Ranapth that was nice how you stood up for you mother. I wish you and Schneiezl the best of luck in marriage." Charles said standing up. Then he gave Ranapth a box that had a beautiful red dress in it. Ranapth, Schneiezl, and Clovis stood as Charles walked out after Guinevere.

"Well I never would believe that would have worked," Clovis said giving Ranapth a rose watching Schneiezl to make sure it was, "I can't wait for your wedding." As he said this Ranapth had a sickening feeling that Clovis would never see the day of their wedding.

Later that day Ranapth sat with her two friends, Kaylyn and Marishka.

"Rana are you sure you want to do this, we don't want to see you get hurt," Kaylyn said jumping next to Rana on the bed.

"He knows your background, he knows what marrying him going to do to the Nigthroads" Marishka added jumping on the bed on the other side of Rana.

"You guys are just over-reacting, I'm sure Schneiezl wouldn't do that," Ranapth told them.

"Girl you don't need him. You don't need him in your life. Your don't need him controlling you." Marishka said leaning half way out the window by the bed. Ranapth knew how she was but this was just completely out there.

"People can change," Kaylyn told her.

"I know. I believe he won't. Schneiezl's a very good person, he has a very serene and clam aura about hi-him plus my life is not in peril with him. He can be passé at times which I enjoy. Also he has the money I need if I get si-sicker." Rana countered them.

They gave her a look then looked over at one another. Just then as if it were out of nowhere Marishka gave them a look.

"When did we meet?" Marishka said randomly.

Marishka was 5'6, blue hair, brown eyes, tan skin, a red and white type priestess outfit but Rana never asked what was up with that. Kaylyn was 5'4, red hair, red eyes and a black school girl's outfit, and kind of pale.

"What do you mean?" Rana asked.

"On Conker"

"Oh, I get it!"

"Well James and-"

Ranapth and her friends talked the rest of the night, but Kaylyn and Marishka couldn't help but feel their friend was going to get in more trouble then could ever be believed.

The next day Ranapth woke up and looked at the clock.

"… I'm late again… d-da-dang," Ranapth said as she got up. She noticed then, that her stuttering was getting worst. _At this rate I'm going to be late._ She got up and walked to the shower and very loudly sang.

"_If you are near to my heart_

_I will tell bout my love_

_You are he_

_No mistake"_

Schneiezl walked in Ranapth's room as she was out of the shower and dressed. He looked at her and gently said "Are you sure you want to go to Ashford Academy? I know your friends are there but, you're going to be a princess soon its best not to make any enemies."

"I won't make any enemies, I swear. Also I only plan to talk with Milly and her friends in the student council." Ranapth told him as she got up. Walking over to the desk she started putting items in her bag.

"Are you sure?" Schneiezl said gently putting his arms around his frail fiancé. He turned her around having her look at him.

"I'll be fine," Ranapth tried to reinsure her fiancé. She knew he was worried about her ailing health. Although she was strong willed she had a weaker heart then most, but because of her odd blood line she couldn't let doctors look at her. They would want to turn her in to a test subject for her blood ran a dark blue color like most Nigthroads.

"Ok fine you're a very smart girl I don't think you're going to be in any peril, as long as you tell no one about your engagement to me," Schneiezl had argued with her, but he could see that his love really wanted to go to that school, so he didn't fight with her anymore.

"I'm leaving now." Ranapth kissed Schneiezl gently on his cheek and Schneiezl kissed her on her lips. He helped her with her bags, and once in the car Schneiezl gave her another kiss and wished her the best of luck in the academy.

Ranapth sat in the car as it drove off. She couldn't believe that this would be her first time away form Schneiezl since she met him. She looked out the left window and she could see the ghetto, and the right was the superb empire. The ghetto is where the Japanese or Elevens live. Ranapth couldn't believe how horrible the ghettos looked. It was unfathomable to think of how they could live there. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the Japanese. They didn't want this, and it was wrong of the Britannas to do this to them.

After a good 15 minutes, Ranapth could begin to see the school. The academy was huge. The pool was a good half mile long and looked like it was at lest 15 feet deep. It was made up of about 5 buildings. Ranapth thought to herself that the school had to cover about a good 23 acres or more. There was a long white walk way as the car pulled.

Ranapth got out of the car and the first thing she saw was Milly running her way with 5 people walking after her. Milly came, like a bolt of thunder, that just tackled her.

"Hello Milly," Ranapth said trying not to fall.

Milly was about 5'7, blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a female's uniform and she was very hyper all the time. Ranapth had met Milly at a party that Rana's older brother Marth had had for their mother's birthday. Milly's mother had been a friend of Ranapth's mother shortly before Britannia took over Japan.

"Milly you should stop before she falls," a young man with black hair said "I'm Lelouch. I'm sorry about the Pres, but she's been talking to us about your coming all year." The young man was about 5'8, purple eyes, black hair, and was wearing a black male's uniform. His name was Lelouch, but Ranapth couldn't believe it could be the dead prince that had died 10 years ago after his mother. Supposedly he had been shot to death by the "enemies", Schneiezl believed who ever had killed Lelouch's mother had to be someone who really hated Britannas, or maybe someone close to the family.

"O she'll be fine I'm not going to hurt her. So Rana how was the ride here?" Milly asked just having to know.

"It was tranquil," Ranapth said as the others walked up.

"These are the other members of the gang. This is Nina, Rivalz, Shirley, and Nunnally." Milly said as she pointed to them.

Nina was the smallest of them all. She was about 5'1, green hair, dark gray eyes, was wearing a female's uniform, and she seemed like she was very wary of what was around her.

Rivalz looked like the happy hyper person in the gang. He was 5'8, blue hair, brown eyes and grin that would make little kids cry only because it was so big.

Shirley looked like the normal one in the gang. She was 5'5, Red hair, green eyes, and calm. You could easily see the she liked Lelouch.

Nunnally also looked like the child in the picture in Charles house. Nunnally was beautiful. If she stood out of her wheelchair she'd be 5'4, brown hair, her eyes were closed so Rana assumed she was blind. She looked so sweet Ranapth couldn't believe it. Nunnally also had on a female's uniform.

"Hi," Rivalz said before any one could get and word out, "Where are you goanna stay at Ranapth?"

"Please call me Rana. So Milly, where are you going to hide me from the rest of the world?" Rana asked her as Lelouch and Rivalz were getting Rana's stuff out of the car.

"You're going to stay with Lelouch and Nunnally. Their house is big and as it is my family owns it, so I think they won't mind having you," Milly said looking at Nunnally. Nunnally must have felt her eye because she smiled back at her.

They walked to Lelouch's house. Rivalz, Nina, Shirley and, Milly left then, Lelouch helped Ranapth get settled in as Sayoko, Lelouch's maid, was cooking. After a few minutes Sayoko called them down for dinner.

"Nii-san are you being nice to Rana?" Nunnally said in the cutest voice.

"Of course Nunnally," Lelouch said sitting next to her. Ranapth could tell that Nunnally was the most imported thing in Lelouch's life. She watched as Lelouch first had Sayoko serve them then him.

Sayoko was about 5'6, black hair, gold eyes, and a very calming aura. It reminded Ranapth of Schneiezl's aura. She missed Schneiezl but she wanted the Emperor to see she could be Britannain.

As the weeks went by Lelouch and Ranapth got really close. They became the closest of friends. When school events happened, Rana and Lelouch worked together on them. When Lelouch and Rivalz went gambling they took Rana with them. Nunnally even told Ranapth some of the weirdest things Lelouch had ever done. The most interesting thing Lelouch told Ranapth was about his childhood friend Suzaku.

Yet the dexterity of things that were soon to happen in their tranquil lives would be more then Ranapth Yin Nigthroad could ever begin to think of ever handling.

Prologue end


	2. Chapter 1

_Code-Geass_

_Princess Ranapth_

Gambling is never this much work

_It's been a year since_, Ranapth Yin Nigthroad, started attending Ashford with Milly and the others. She rarely saw Schneizel, but she did speak to him every night. He had made it a habit, so that they stayed on good terms with one another. She also found that Cornelia and Euphemia liked to talk with her, she didn't know why but they did.

"So how is School?" Schneizel sounded like an old worried man to Rana; she couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Schools good, but I do wonder so-sometimes about Milly and all the events she plans. This school is almost st-student run, when Milly feels the need she jumps o-out and does it," Rana was changing into a nightgown that Princess Euphemia had sent her. It was black, made of silk, and Rana bet anything that it cost a lot. However she knew that if one if Schneizel's sibling got her anything she should take it and use it once so she didn't seem rude. Not even her family gave her so many gifts.

"Well, sounds like you're enjoying it there, and remember Clovis is the viceroy if you ever need anything you can go to him," Rana could hear him making himself a cup of tea. She smiled at the idea that he liked tea because of her. He must have just gotten up, he was on the other side of the world. When she gets up he goes to bed and vice versa.

"I know, I know."

"Have you talked to your mother at all lately?" he asked. This took Rana by surprise, but it should be typical that he would worry about his soon to be in-laws.

"Well I spoke to Marishka, and she told me, my mother was being reasonable. She also said that Mitsurugi is having a tough time moving her around," Rana sighed thinking about her mom.

"I could lend them help if they need it," his kind nature made her smile, but she knew her step father well.

"He'd never take the he-help, plus they make good money off t-the Britannias who want to tr-try real Japanese and Chinese food. Marishka s-said 'that the restaurant has never s-seen better days.' It's only hard since Ma-Maxi and the others don't like being c-called Elevens. Even Taki and Rath are starting to throw fits and Mitsurugi just doesn't know what to tell them."

"Understandable, now go to sleep you'll need to rest for school."

"Ok, good luck w-with the meeting. Remember the Ch-Chinese are very respectable p-people. To bad I can't help you, Pr-Princess Tianzi is a good acquaintance of mine," Rana said crawling into bed," She sighed thinking she would never get to sleep.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" She loved how he could just sense if she didn't feel well.

"I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep. I have a bad feeling that something dreadful is going to happen," she said. Rana wasn't untruthful, but she did want to listen to him sing.

"My little black bird, I'll sing a little song for you so your dreams will be overflowing with my voice, and my affection for you," his voice made her smile as he began to sing.

"_We can sever all our useless ties__  
__All you have to do is say you'll go__  
__I can see the flames dance in your eyes__  
__We can have it all please don't say no_

_And when it's ours__  
__We can always ask for more__  
__I'll see the stars__  
__And want to be with them today"_

...

Rana, Lelouch, and Rivelz were going gambling again today.

Rana sighed, this morning she had heard that all the terrorist bombings were starting to grow worse. She felt so remorseful for the Japanese, if only someone would make them realize, all they had to do was wait! In the most recent bombing in Osaka, there where 59 injured, 8 were Britannian and 51 others. Rana would bet they were most likely Japanese.

Lelouch, Rivalz, and Rana, walked up the stairs. Lelouch was really good at chess, so occasionally he gambled. It was fun to watch Noble Britannian's get thrashed by a school boy. They walked in to the main room to see a Nobleman sitting and one of the old gentlemen Lelouch normally gambled with standing.

"Thank heaven I'm saved," he said. He looked in high spirits to see us. He asked Lelouch, "Are things going well at school?"

"What do we have here school children?" The Noblemen said, not moving from where he sat. Rana looked at him; he was fat with brown hair and hazel eyes. He wasn't pure Britannian, but he wasn't Japanese, maybe something Slavic.

"Well look at this, a Nobleman." Lelouch said now standing about five feet away from the man.

"I envy you kids today. You have so much time on you hands, time for regrets. What's your name?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge"

Just as Lelouch sat down, Rivalz looked at the board and gasped, "Whoa! Now wait a minute you can't win this one. It's impossible, right?"

"Rana, when do you think we would have to leave in order to make our next class" Lelouch asked not looking away form the game.

"20 min-minutes if we hurry Aziz." She told him looking at her watch. Rana had started calling Lelouch, Aziz. Since one of the School Teachers called him Aziz and she had thought it was kind of cute so, she called him that too.

"Then Rivalz be sure to drive safely on the way back. I'll need 9 minutes," he told Rivalz. Then he said to the older man," by the way about yesterday."

"We'll talk about it later sir." the old man hesitated when he spoke to Lelouch.

"9 minutes? You only have twenty seconds per move", the Nobleman laughed at him trying to sound like he knew it all.

"Enough time." Lelouch told him picking up the king.

"You start with the King." The Noblemen saw this and started to laugh, as Lelouch just looked at him and smiled.

...

"_I love playing _against the nobility. When they lose they always pay out of pride, by the way 8 minutes 32 seconds is a new record", Rivalz was telling Lelouch as they were leaving.

"I'll w-write that down, so later w-we can see if you get any better then that," Rana said as she walked out of the elevator.

"He also didn't have much time to move either, and as opponents go the nobles are tolerable, they're just over-privileged parasite that's all." Lelouch told them as he walked out of the elevator behind Rana.

"That's co-cold Aziz! I think I should tell Professor Ho-Homura about this one," Rana told him, jumping ahead of them. Professor Homura had a few astute ways of finding out about Lelouch's gambling, but none more superior than Rana. She made a tiny mental note to remember to tell him when they got back.

"Lets not Rana, I feel he may fail me even more then he already does," Lelouch looked at Rana wishing that she was joking about the Professor.

"Well Lelouch you should challenge one of the Elevens, there nothing like us Britannians," Rivelz walked first though the glass doors as he said that. Then he looked up in time to see what everyone around them was looking at.

They were all staring at the monitor on the window of one of the office buildings. They were talking about a new bombing attack on one of the high government buildings when the scene went to a screen where Clovis was going to talk. The Viceroy and her soon to be brother-in-law, but why did she get this horrible feeling that Clovis wasn't going to live much longer. _He's healthy and well. So why do I feel like he'll… die… today. This better just be something I ate._

First a Female voice said "We're sorry for the delay. Now his royal Highness, the third prince of Britannia will address the nation."

The screen showed Clovis and he began to talk, " To all my Imperial subjects including of course the many Elevens who choose to serve the kingdom of Britannia; do you not see my pain, my heart was ripped form my chest only to be torn apart. Remnants of it are filled with rage and sadness. However, as the ruler of Area Eleven, I will not endure terrorists of any kind, because the battle we fight is a just one, a beautiful battle to protect the well being of all. Now then everybody, I would like you to join me for the eight people, whom died in the line of duty."

"A monument of silence," The female voice said again. They had walked over to where Rivelz had parked. All the people around them put there heads down.

"Oh not going to join in?" Rivelz asked Lelouch leaning on his bike.

"Will you?" Lelouch looked at Rivelz, as he paid the parking meter.

"No I'd be embarrassed."

"See and crying for the dead doesn't bring them back."

"Ohm how si-si-sinister, I'll be certain to tell that to Professor Homura." Rana said as she put her helmet on.

"In the end it's up to one's self. After all you can't change the world," Lelouch said looking at them. Rivelz shrugged and got on the bike. Rana sat behind him, since Lelouch liked the side car so he could read as Rivelz drove. Rana signed as they started off down the road, yet when she saw an over sided truck speeding, she got a sinking feeling. _That better not come near us yet it seems to be going so fast. I bet it's trying to get away form something._

"That fi-first move you made, Aziz, w-why did you start with the k-ki-king?" Rana looked at Lelouch while she held on to Rivelz trying to ignore the truck that was hopefully soon going to pass them.

"If the King doesn't lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch answered her as vacantly as he always did.

"Do you what to run some kind of big industry or like rule something?" Rivelz asked.

"No way, peculiar dreams like that will run you into the ground!" Lelouch told him as the Truck was finally behind them, honking at them. Rivelz sped up so that that it would not hit them. Lelouch almost dropped his book, as Rana nearly fell off. The Truck took a sharp turn and ran straight into the old abandoned V.O. building site. Rivelz then stopped as they looked over at the crash.

"Hey…. Was that my fault?" Rivelz gasped still in distress.

"I don't th-think so," Rana said standing up and stood next to Lelouch, who was looking at the truck abnormally.

"Lelouch, Rana, it looks like the lines have been cut on the Bike's energy cord. It's not starting." Rivelz sounded better, but disappointed.

"How horrible"

"Gross"

"I bet it's some drunk Eleven."

Rana turned to see the people, no, Britannians starting to crowd on the nearby building balcony looking down at the crash. Then she felt Lelouch leave her side and start running to the Truck. _Dang it, Aziz! _She ran after him hearing Rivelz yell after them.

"I'll clim-climb in and see if I can help," Rana said climbing in the truck which was now open on top. Lelouch nodded in agreement as she was already halfway up.

"Hey are you in there?" Rana said jumping down inside. Rana found a piece of equipment that was round and seemed to be important. It was dark but she could see where the front of the truck was. She started to walk forward, when suddenly the truck started to move and pull back, causing Lelouch to fall in.

"Why don't they have a Ladder on the inside like they do the out?" Lelouch asked as the driving started making Rana feel sick.

"Warning! Surrender now and you'll still have a chance to defend yourself in court!" Rana looked at Lelouch, as he looked at her. They were on a hijacked car with terrorists!

"It sounds dangerous to get out, we may be in trouble," Lelouch said slowly.

"Maybe you can u-use your cell to-," Rana jumped next to Lelouch as a woman walked into the back form the front car. She walked straight pass them without even seeing them. She was 5'6, red hair, and she looked Britannian, but she had a Japanese carve to her outline.

"Can you get into the subway by the Azabu route?" She called to the person driving as she walked up to a different machine. She took her coat off and dropped it on the floor.

"Kallen! Let's use it here!" The driver yelled back.

"That'd mean a slaughter!" She seemed horror-struck that the man even suggested it in the first place.

"Yeah your right," The driver said as she climbed in. Rana got a feeling that it was a Knightmare Fame. She was right at that split second the back door opened and the machine the women had climbed in jumped out. It was a Red Glasgow. A type of fighting machine that looked humanoid. Rana had told Schneizel once that they remaindered her of Gundams from the show Mobile Fighter Gundam.

"Shit! These guys are actual terrorists!" Lelouch held on to her as the door closed and they were now once again trapped.

"Aziz what are we go-going to do?" Rana had to sit, she wasn't feeling so good. She knew that later when she told Schneizel about this he was going to have a cow. He'd tell her not to do something that makes her heart speed up so much.

"I'm not sure, and that woman from just now she looked like I know her from somewhere. O well no use thinking about it, I bet I've seen her on TV or something," He sat next to her and pulled out his cell, "So Rana, does Homura pay you to rat me out?"

"No, but he di-did ask me on-once to make sure noting ever ha-happens to you."

"I wonder why."

"I couldn't tell you, any-anything on your cell?"

"I'm outside my cell's range. The fact you're getting sick and how dark it is I'll guess we must be going down the subway lines." Lelouch said putting, the coat that the other woman had dropped, around Rana so she didn't get to cold.

"I bet there tr-trying to get o-out and into the Ghetto."

"Yeah …Rana can I tell you something," Lelouch looked at her.

"Yeah sho-shoot." She looked at him.

"I want to annihilate Britannia! I've wanted to ever since I was little and I think… I want your help! Your one of the smartest people I know and you're my closest friend. I know we've only been friends for a year but, we agree on almost everything the Britannians do, when it's right or when it's wrong. So would you help me, if I was somehow able to gain the power?" He narrowed his eyes at her. His eye's looked like Schneizel's. She then missed him dearly, but what would she tell Lelouch! _Annihilate Britannia? Turn against Schneizel!_ She could never, but the Emperors did cause her family to lose almost everything. Their money, homes, she didn't even know if her brothers Hessleberry or the twins were alive. Her sister Shadow had vanished and her mother had to rely on her boyfriend, Mitsurugi, for everything, which she once upon a time did on her own.

"Aziz…If you c-can, I may j-join you, but-"

"You're undercover in the school right?"

"Yes, I eng-eng-engaged to a mem-member of the R-Royal Family."

"Not what I meant. Milly once hinted at it, when we were waiting for you to come. I'm the only one who picked it up. You have a different reason for wanting to marry a royal."

"I do love h-him."

"You're not the type to marry for change of position even if someone wanted you to."

"I'm a Nigthroad"

"A Nigthroad? Tell me later, but if I could win, and did it with out revealing that you're helping me, would you help me?" Lelouch smiled.

"As l-l-long as y-you're wi-win-winning!" Rana smiled at him, she knew she could trust him, even with her background. If anyone could stop Britannia Lelouch could do it, but she'd have to wait and see. If he could bring an empire down her family would be reinstated and she could still be married happily with Schneizel. He would still be a prince and he could still have the Thorne, just the Nigthroad Thorne instead of the Britannian one. If Lelouch couldn't she would just have to cut her losses as she had done before and marry in to the Britannian, royal Family. Any way she cut it, it must end in a lifetime with Schneizel. She would be sad without him. Foremost they needed to get out of here. "So w-what now Aziz? We have to get o-out of here first."

"Okay, I've got it, the conditions are clear. We may not like army protection, but if we give them a terrorist communicator we may be ok," Lelouch grabed Rana as the truck felt as if it were crashing again.

"Again m-man this guy c-ca-can't drive," Rana rubbed her head standing up as the side door finally opened. Lelouch stood looking at the machine that was still in the back. It wasn't a Knightmare. Out of the corner of her eye Rana saw a person fly in, and kick Lelouch then land on him. She stepped back watching looking to see if she could kick this guy off Lelouch.

"Stop with the killing," it was a solider," I can't believe you would sink down to using poison gas!" Rana saw her opportunity, and kicked at the guy. He jumped back. Lelouch stood and walked up to the guy.

"Poison Gas! Which, was made by Britannia, right? If you want no more DEATHS, then obliterate Britannia!" Lelouch yelled. Rana herself was ready to fight she was able to fight longer then Lelouch anyway. Then to the astonishment of the both of them the solider took his helmet off. "Lelouch? It's me Suzaku."

Rana recalled Lelouch telling her about a Suzaku that he was his childhood friend. This guy was 5'8, brown hair, skinny, fit, and Japanese for sure. Could it be him? It was, if what Lelouch had told her was all true.

"You became a Britannian soldier?"

"What about you?" Just then the machine started to open, and to Rana's surprise Suzaku pulled her down with Lelouch and covered her face with the mask. The three of them watched as this girl with green hair fell out. She looked 5'5 or maybe 5'6. Rana couldn't tell. She had long green hair, and had on an all white full body suit.

"It's not poison gas," Suzaku murmured.

"Let's h-help her," Rana said getting up for what she hoped was the last time.

"O Suzaku this is Ranapth a close friend of mine, Ranapth this is my childhood friend Suzaku," Lelouch said introducing them to one another.

"Hello Su-Suzaku, Please call m-me Rana every-everyone does," Rana couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hello Rana," Suzaku said helping Lelouch unknot the ties on the girl. He seemed gentle and kind, very different from Lelouch. Rana had a sick feeling again, this time about Suzaku, she wondered if she would get to see more of him. Rana hoped so. Maybe she would ask Schneizel to pull a few strings so that she and Lelouch could see Suzaku more.

"So now answer me, Suzaku. Poison gas and this girl?" Lelouch wasted no moments.

"But that's what we we're told," Suzaku said as an intense light was flashed at them, and now shining on them. It was the Royal Army! Rana looked closely but saw no one she knew that would tell Schneiezl about this. He'd chew her out. _But if he only knew what happened here._

"-have no right to protest," Rana looked to see the officer was telling Suzaku off. "Nevertheless for your many achievements I'll give you a second chance. Take this gun and exterminate the terrorists." He held the gun out as Rana silently gasped.

"They're not terrorists! They just got caught up in all this," Suzaku told him tiring to be courteous.

"That's an order!"

"But…"

"But what?"

"I won't shoot, not them, not him!"

"Then die" The man took the gun and Shot Suzaku point blank in the side.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch gasped.

"You look like Britannian students, but it's just not your day. Kill them and grab the green haired girl." He sneered at Rana and Lelouch. His soldiers complied and started to move. Just then the truck that Rana had forgotten all about went up in a raging inferno. Rana felt the heat and someone pull her arm. She got up and ran with Lelouch. They turned a corner and ran down the passageway. It was dark and she was in front of Lelouch which was odd, normally he led the way.

"S-S-stop, I-I can-can't go an-anymore," Rana spoke as best her voice would let her. She needed her pills at this point. Milly was going to kill her for leavening without them.

"That's fine. I just need you to stay alive," The tone of voice was deep, and not at all was it Lelouch. Rana eyes shot up to find she was face to face with a wonderful stranger. He had black hair with white dye in the front and silver eyes. His outfit was black; it was made up of a trench coat, a ripped shirt, and black pants. The worst was the fact his skin was so pale, Rana could have sworn he was Dracula, or even Lord Death.

"W-wh-who a-a-are y-y-yo-you?" She stood ready to protect herself. She hoped that he could understand her even with her bad stuttering and her shaking.

"My name is Z.Z and I want to help you with your predicament, if you help me get back what was once mine. Twelfth heir to the Nigthroad throne. Fourth daughter to Past Queen Integer Wingate Fairbook Hellsing and The King long dead Traitor Perth. Princess Ranapth Yin Nigthroad, take my deal and you may live to see your own Wedding. Even with that heart of yours beating so hard you can't breath."

_O No! Schneizel help me! He knows about me!_

As if he heard, her cell started to ring. The Smile Bomb, Schneizel's ringtone. She looked at Z.Z and he nodded letting her pick up.

"Hello Sc-Schneizel," She coughed answering the cell.

"You sound horrible. Where are you? Why haven't you returned to school yet?" he was trying to sound more mad then worried.

"I'm fine just ha-having a bit of a pr-problem that-"

"Ok Good and what ever it is tell me later. I have to go. I have to get up early tomorrow. Remember Ranapth you're a smart, strong, independent woman, which is why you're my bride. You can handle it yourself. Just don't let your heart pump to fast ok?" he was clam now, Rana knew he was right. She didn't need him to save her; she just needed to hear his voice.

"Ok th-thank you and I lo-love you. I'll fi-fill you in later." She said looking at Z.Z.

"Good, farewell my sweet," He hung up. Rana put the phone down and faced Z.Z. She wasn't going to back down. Not here, not ever.

"So what can I do for you Z.Z.?"


	3. Chapter 2

_Code-Geass_

_Princess Ranapth_

Ch2 (Z.Z and the Geass)

Special thanks to ~Infernal-Dusk (Check out his Deviant art account). I saw his drawing Crowbartender and got this idea for Corey.

Rana sat in the office looking at the Professor out the office door. She didn't know what to do. She watched as her Professor walked back in.

"Are w-we wa-waiting for Professor Homura?" Rana looked at her.

"Yes we are, he will be a few," the Professor mused. Professor Rivka Aswari was Schneizel's spy on the inside. As he called it, even though everyone knew she worked for the royal family, and could shut down the school if she saw it unfit.

She was 5' with sky blue eyes and blonde wavy hair, she never wore matching outfits. Today she wore one dark blue knee high sock, and a neon green one. She wore tennis shoes, and a Zigzag striped knee length skirt. The skirt was black and white; it made you dizzy if you stared too long at it. She also wore a black blouse that had odd red and yellow designs covering it.

"Ok, fi-fine. Professor Aswari? I need to ask you something," Rana looked down blushing. _What's' wrong with me it's not like I'm in love with him. I have Schneizel._

"Anything, anything at all I do love questions!" Professor Aswari smiled and stood in front of her.

"Wh-what wo-wo-would you do if you had to choose love or wh-what you know is right?"

"Oh my, what has brought this to your mind?"

"It's something Aziz said to me wh-when w-we, w-we-were in the truck yesterday."

"What did Aziz tell you?"

"You can't tell Schneizel if I tell you!"

"I won't say, not a single word," the Professor paused then nodded, "I won't say, not a single word."

"Lelouch wa-wants to destroy Britannia, and he w-wants me to help. I know he can w-win but, I don't w-want to turn on Schneizel. Wh-what should I do? I hate Britannia, but I love Schneizel," Rana looked at her Professor pleading. Aswari nodded and started to walk around she stopped at a pile of stuffed animals and sat in them.

"Well this is quite a spot? Why don't you marry your lover, and how does Lelouch want your help?"

"He w-wants my help to destroy them; he thinks he can, and w-with that new power of his. I do too."

"Hmm, sit with me," she moves over a little, "why don't you secretly help him? I'll help you, if you need anything," Rana sat next to her and frowned.

"I could but, Schneizel w-wi-will know I'm hiding something. He pays more attention to me then that ass called my father ever did."

"What if you tell me, and I tell Lelouch like note passing. You just reword your words," the professor threw up some stuffed animals. Laughing, she let them fall on their heads.

"I guess that will work." Rana looked at one of the animals. It was a golden dog.

"What are you doing," Professor Homura asked as he walked in. Homura was 6'7, by far the tallest person Rana knew. He had short blue hair, and green eyes; were his green always green. He wore the normal teacher uniform, but sometimes he wore a war god outfit. He said it was for the class he teaches but Rana believed there was more to it than that.

"Conversating," Professor Aswari stood up then helped Rana up.

"Well I'll be quick, Rana how was gambling? I over heard form Rivelz that you guys make a good deal of money," he sat at the desk.

"W-well Aziz w-won and the nobleman paid more then w-what he on average w-would have. I think Aziz w-wounded his pride," Rana sat next to him watching Professor Aswari take her set at the desk.

"Hmm ok thank you I'll look in to it, and talk to you later," he stood smiling.

"Ok bye Proffessor," Rana and Aswari said at the same time.

"Bye girls," he said walking out.

"I'm happy he didn't ask about after." Rana looked at Rivka.

"Continue telling me about Z.Z, I think it was."

"Ok w-we w-we-were staring at one another then I said-"

"-so wh-what can I d-do for you Z.Z," Rana looked at him.

"Well Rana I need you to find someone for me. Can you do it?" He held out his hand to her, smiling. Rana took his hand and, he pulled her up. Then it went black, there was water everywhere. Rana looked around hearing noting. She felt almost as if she had been falling, but she wasn't going anywhere. That's when she saw it. The Tower.

It was tall; it touched into the heavens and even higher. It was light brown, and it was stirring almost as if it was alive. Rana watched in a daze, and then scenes flashed before her eyes. Some were times of peace, some of war, most were of death. Seeing this she wanted to scream but, she couldn't. Slowly it all turned black again. Then she heard his voice one last time.

"I'm putting my confidence in you princess. Use this new influence to your upper hand."

Rana's eyes snapped open to see she was on the floor yet again. She coughed and stood up. Frowning she started to walk, listening closely so she could hear the fighting going on. If she could make her way to Clovis, or to one of his top men she'd be safe. Then she remembered. _Wait a minute what about Aziz. I have to find him first._

"Stop where you are, and put your hands up!" Rana stopped and did as the voice told her. Three soliders walked up to her, members of the Japanese division.

"What are you doing here school girl," the one closest to her asked.

"I'm not sure, but I ask of you to take me somewhere safe. I am Britannian," Rana kept herself form stuttering till she saw one of the guys take his Helmet off. _I know him!_

"Well miss I don't think we can do that," The other guy said stepping closer to her. Rana knew they were thinking of doing something to her followed by killing her.

"I've seen you in the main land before, right?" The one who had taken his helmet off was now in front of her. He was tall maybe 5'9, short black hair, his eyes looked gold, he's skin was tanned nicely, yet he had a cocky like grin on his face. He was right she had seen him before; he was the Bartender at all of Schneizel's parties.

"Tell me, would you give your life for me," The words had just come out she hadn't meant to say them, but he just stared in to her eyes as if he were dazed.

"Come on lets kill he-"his eyes parted form Rana as he kneed his partner in the gut. The other swung at him; he easily dogged and snapped his neck turning and shooting his other partner in the back as he tried to run. Then he turned and looked at Rana bowing.

"How may I protect you today my Queen," His voice was cold, almost as if here was no life in the body. _The influence that Z.Z motioned, this must be it, Well lets see how well my new_ _abilities works out_.

"W-what is yo-your na-nam-name?" She watched him gaze up at her and say swiftly.

"Corey, my Queen."

"W-well Corey I'm Ranapth no-now please stand up and fol-follow behind me." She said studying him. Corey stood as she spoke and followed directly behind her. Rana had to give it to him though he was helping her in and out of the wreckage of building pieces lying around.

"My Queen there is a Knightmare ahead." Rana glanced around the Corner slowly to see he was right. The pilot gave the impression to be talking to someone within the building. Rana just about smiled at the sound of the voice talking back to the Knightmare pilot.

"My name is Alan Spacer. My Father is a duke," It was Lelouch's voice alright she couldn't help but smile now," My I.D. Car is in my breast pocket. After you confirm my identity, I'll ask for you protection." Rana slowly moved closer so she could see Lelouch. She watched as the female pilot got out of the Knightmare and started to walk to Lelouch.

"Keep your hands up. I'll take out your I.D.," She said.

"Now hand over your Knightmare to me," The command in Lelouch's voice was unlike him but to Rana's astonishment the pilot handed it over. Rana saw her opening. She stood and started to walk over as the women gave Lelouch the number he needed to turn the thing on.

"Aziz I-I'm so happy to se-see that yo-your ok," Rana smiled as he gawked at her. Shocked to see she was still alive she guessed.

"Well I'm just as pleased to see that you're ok. I was worried that you may have been hurt," He said then looked up at Corey who followed closely after, almost as if he was attached at her hip, "Rana, who's he?"

"T-this is Corey, he's protecting me," Rana said with a glance at Corey then back to Lelouch.

"Rana I think I now have the power to win!"

"Aziz I th-think I have the pow-power to help you." She saw he looked surprised.

"Lets talk later about it ok for now let's go!"

"W-well you got the Knightmare. Let's use it."

"Agreed, however only you and I will fit in the Knightmare," Lelouch looked at Corey.

"I'll keep up," he sounded confident so Rana and Lelouch both climbed in the Knightmare's cockpit. Lelouch piloted it and Rana kept an eye on all the radars. As they started to move Rana saw how dreadful the fighting really was. There was death everywhere.

"You c-could almost say w-we we-were in the under-underworld. So w-what's your plan Aziz?" Rana watched him think for a second then he pointed to the pocket with his cell in it.

"Call Shirley I want to ask her something," he said moving the Knightmare cautiously so that they were not seen. Rana pulled the cell form his pocket and dialed then held it to his ear while putting her ear up close too.

"Lulu? What have you been up to? Where are you now? If you and Rana keep cutting lessons you'll get held back-"She was doing her Shirley thing when Lelouch cut her off.

"Are you near a TV?"

"A TV?"

"Sorry it's important."

"Hang on," Rana could hear Shirley moving," can I Change the Channel?"

"The News is there anything about Shinjuku?"

"Nothing on, apart from stuff about traffic resections, they're not saying why." Rana glanced at Lelouch and could tell he was thinking the same as her. The Britannias were going to kill every one then blame it on the poison gas.

"Shirley, be sure to tell my little sister that me and Rana will be late tonight, Bye." He said and hung up on her. He looked at Rana grasping the King piece of a chess game in his hand.

"As long as they're trying to suppress the information, it'll be hard for them to call in reinforcements. In short, they have to work with the pieces they now have on the board. Even so, surrounded like this, it'll be difficult to break thought with just you, me and perhaps your friend out there. Also trying to seek protection carries its own risks. Well how about we get payback for being dragged into their fight Rana." He smiled at her. Rana knew he was sure of himself so why not. _Well the worst that can happen is that I die, and don't get to marry Schneizel. _

"Ok Aziz lets go for it." Rana said seeing the Glasgow from before. Lelouch pulled out the enemy communicator from before, looking out on the ledge of the high building where they were. Rana stood behind to see him watch were the Glasgow was moving. It was cut off by Britannian forces and looked like it didn't know where to go.

"The west entrance! Use the train tracks to move over to the west entrance!" Lelouch smiled as they watched the Glasgow hesitate.

"Who is this? How do you know this code?" the women's voice came over the speaker as she started moving west.

"It doesn't matter who we are. If you want to win, then trust us!" Rana snapped at her as Lelouch smiled watching the Glasgow pilot jump on to the train tracks using them to move.

"Hey! What do I do now?" She sounded a little panicked.

"Since you trusted us, you'll get to win. Now jump on the train!" Lelouch told her. She did as she was told and one of the Knightmares following her jumped after her. Rana quickly leaned over Lelouch and pushed the fire button making their Knightmare fire hit and destroy the one that jumped after the Glasgow. Then before the other Knightmare could counter, Lelouch started to fire at him. Quickly as she left the Glasgow come back and kicked the other Knightmare, making his only other route to flee; which he did. Lelouch smiled seeing another group of people run up to the Glasgow.

"You're the leader?" Lelouch asked this guy. Rana wished she could get a better view but he was too far off.

"Huh? Yeah." His voice came over a little shocked.

"The cargo of the train that's stopped there is my gift to you. They're tools for your victory. If you wish to use them and win, then follow my orders. Now women in the Glasgow! Stay where you are. That unit's going to be used to run decoy. Energy filler status?"

"About 15 minute's worth." She sounded unsure.

"Then load a new one in. In 10 minutes I'll contact you with your next instructions," Lelouch put the communicator down and looked at Rana opening the Knightmare's cockpit, "This is kind of nerve-wracking."

"Still, you need to be on your game Aziz! Y-your betting our li-lives in the game, and my momma told m-me to never be on the losing side!" Rana told him sternly, and Lelouch smiled at her.

"I can tell them to do what ever I what, but it doesn't work going though metal or other things." Lelouch was talking about his new found abilities.

"I ca-can ask them to protect me, and they w-will even if they have to protect me from there ow-own allies." Rana said looking a Corey who had managed to keep up with them. She felt bad for him, but how much would he remember anyway. If he remembered anything at all, she hoped he did.

"This will help us, now I have a job for you. Clovis is heading this and up in front, if you can get there and to him. It will shock him and give me the few seconds I need to get in myself. Also maybe you can find out how many of you Family's followers would be willing to help us. We may one day need an army."

"Aziz do you think there is a w-way not to kill him?"

"Well we'll have to see were he leaves us."

"I want him at the wedding!"

"…ok I promise."

"Ok I'll meet y-you at the Viceroy's carrier in…"

"1 hour."

"Ok I'll see you in a hour." Rana jumped down to be caught by Corey, "Are you this ki-kind to all the girls you me-meet?"

"The pretty ones, my Queen." He set her down; his own personality was shining through so Rana would have to remember that the type of person would matter.

"Ok Corey we have to get to the Viceroy's carrier and we have to get there in 1 hour"

"Yes my Queen."

"Ok run," Rana took off and left Lelouch on his own. Well Lelouch had his own problem she had to crawl down form this building. That alone will take 30 minutes.

With Corey's help Rana got down in 25 minutes. She could hear the fight was well on its way. Rana moved quickly in and out of the shattered ruins of what was once a beautiful city. _Thank the goddess for smiling on me today there don't appear to be any foot-soldiers just Knightmares. O goddess of the ever lasting sun watch over us today. I beg you not to let us lose._

"Ranay!" A voice called. Rana and Corey turned to see Marishka run up to them and hug Rana.

"Marishka w-why are y-y-y-ou here?" Rana held her friend close.

"The Past Queen heard you were here, and she freaked out hooker! She wanted to come herself, but yo' uncle Zose talked her in to staying. Are you ok?"

"Y-yes I'm ok. Is He-Hearts lo-looking for me?" Rana asked Marishka. _If Hearts is out then I can save Clovis! _

"Yes Hearts is looking why?"

"Marishka if I e-ever n-needed s-so-something fr-from you it's this! Find Hearts, a-nd te-tell him to m-met me in t-he V-viceroy's ca-carrier in 25 mi-minutes." Rana said it, and watched Marishka nod. Marishka took off the way she came. Rana turned and watched Corey climb in the window of an old building, he held his hand out for her, and all she could do was smile at her new plan.

"My Queen if I am to protect you may I get to know more about you?" Corey said as he helped her up in to the window. A Knightmare passed behind them as she climbed in. _We may as well cut through the building. _

"How about w-we both ask, I ne-need to kn-know about you i-if I'm going to tr-tru-trust you," Rana saw him smile. If it wasn't for the war she'd bet he'd be a good friend. So she encouraged him to ask first.

"Why do you what me to protect you?"

"You w-we-were there, but I can see th-that you'll m-make the be-best ally. Someone I c-c-can depend on e-even if I can't de-depend on Aziz or Schneizel. So I w-what you to se-serve me loyally in the na-name of my f-fa-family's history," Rana said watching him. He smiled at her and nodded that he understood.

"I'm happy you think so."

"W-we-well do you kn-know w-wh-what gu-guarding and p-pro-protecting me mean?"

"It means I'll give my life to you, that I must make sure no harm ever comes to you. I must understand you and be there for you when all others leave. It's also means I must make you happy even if that means that others would be unhappy with my actions. I'll cry when you cry, I'll run when you run, and I'll catch you if you fall. I must see as you do, and I must never doubt you know what's best till the end," his voice was so sweet to her ears. _Well it is bad to think it but, if only I would have mean him first. Then maybe I wouldn't feel so horrible about what Lelouch asked._

"W-w-well I guess that's the base of it."

"Well if I may, but what are your interests?"

"Mine, I li-like too read, w-write, go for long w-walks, p-p-pets, and history."

"I would have never pegged you for a history lover," he looked almost surprised.

"W-well I am, a-and I do. Now it's m-my turn, so w-what do you do in your free time?"

"I train, and hit ever club I can looking for my happy place. Haven't found it yet, but I'll never give up. So if you weren't marring the Prince what would you be doing?

"I'd still be a p-pr-princess. I'm from a Ro-royal Family, the Nigthroads. So I'd s-still be do-doing a princessly job." Rana looked out the windowas as they walked by. She could see a white Knightmare speed past them, "s-so do y-yo-you have a-any siblings?"

"I had a sister, but she was killed when Britannia attacked. What about you?" He then suddenly picked her up and walked while carrying her. Rana signed, she was tried and her chests hurt. Beside his arms reminded her of her brother's, overbearing and caring.

"I h-have a lot o-of s-s-siblings. My mother had 21 kids. M-my brother Hessleberry w-was al-always the cl-cl-closest to me. He w-was my big teddy bear even a-after he had h-his kids E and Chipp. I h-hated his w-wi-wife. Go-go w-was a real bitch." She looked at him; they had stopped moving.

"Were here at the Viceroy's carrier," he seemed slightly at a loss. Rana pointed where to go. He was in the soilder outfit he could get her in, and if she yelled that she would have Schneizel kill them all she'll be able to get to Clovis with no real problem. Corey had jumped down and started to run, when some guy cut him off from getting any closer to the carrier.

"I need you ID number and the reason you brought her here with you!" The other soilder's voice was cold, but now Rana could see how well Corey could handle an issue without her opening her mouth.

"Why would he save someone?" She knew that voice. It was Lloyd. That meant she needed to hide her face. She could tell Lloyd was close to her, but was he talking about Corey. If he was that was bad, Lloyd would mess up everything."

"There's no time, I must take her to the Viceroy, or would you want to tell Prince Schneizel what happened to his soon the be Princess!" Corey was something, it make Rana smile. She also pinched him hoping Lloyd didn't hear him.

"How do yo-"

"I've worked on the main land and I've seen them together!" Corey snapped and the solider moved out of his way. He then ran up the stairs carrying her into the Viceroy's command room.

"WHAT why are y-"

"SISTER RANAPTH!" She heard Clovis voice when she turned she saw he was now next to Corey. Clovis pulled Corey over to a chair and had him sit her down.

"Clovis I'm so h-happy to see y-you I, for a second believed I w-was going to d-die," she told Clovis as he sat next to her. He shot a glare at one of his men.

"But Prince Clovis! Who knows? she could be one of them!" It was Bartley. Rana knew him, and she didn't trust him.

"How dare you. I think I would know who my soon to be sister in law is! Now go stand outside the door! Go all of you! Lloyd toy is winning so go away. Mainly you Bartley till you take the time to understand that I know what my family looks like.. Leave me to take care of her!" Clovis never looked it, but Rana knew he could be a brat if he didn't' get what he wanted. That and he did love her as a brother should, this family had always been kinder to her. _Still look at what they've done to my kingdom!_

"Clovis let Corey stay please he carried me here," Rana said and Clovis smiled.

"Of couse he can stay, but please tell me how you ended up here," He pleaded. Rana told him everything starting with the regular day gambling. She left out what Lelouch had asked of her and Z.Z, but she did change the story to how she met Corey a little so that it didn't sound like she had put some kind of hex on him. When she was done with her story the only people in the room where her, Corey, Clovis, and a Soldier which she bet was Lelouch. The hour was up it had to be him.

"Clovis what is Lloyd's toy? You said something about it earlier," She had to ask before Lelouch acted.

"His toy is a new and powerful Knightmare," Clovis turned to see the Solder. Clovis opened his mouth as the Soldier held his gun, and aimed it at Clovis.

"Call off the attack and tell them to back off the Japanese." He said lowering the speaker to Clovis. Clovis pulled Rana close to him then he spoke his next words, as only someone who was caring for another could.

"Attention, all forces! Cease fire at once! In the name of Clovis La Britannia, third prince and royal viceroy of Area 11, you are so ordered! All forces cease fire at one! You shall also cease all annihilation of buildings here! All casualties, either Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated without prejudice! In the name of Clovis La Brittania, you are so ordered! Cease fire at once! I shall allow no additional fighting!" The lights dimed as the speaker moved away so no one would hear what was going on inside the room.

"Well done," The soldier said walking closer know. Rana could feel Clovis tensing. Would he protect her if she needed it? That's it that's how she'd keep Lelouch form killing him. _Now Hearts must hurry!_

"Now how about a round of songs?" Clovis was pushing it, well that was like him," Or perhaps a nice game of chess."

"That has a familiar ring. Don't you remember? You used to play chess with me, but of course, I always won."

"What?"

"Remember? At the Aries Villa?"

"You…Who are you? '

"It's been a long time, big brother. I am the Eldest son of the late Empress Marianna, and 17th in line to the imperial throne. Lelouch Vi Britannia, at your service," Lelouch bowed to Clovis making Clovis stand in a panic.

"Lelouch? But I thought…"

"That I was dead? Well I'm back and I'm here to change everything."

"I'm so glad, Lelouch! I herd you had died during the capture of Japan. It's good news to know you're alive, and you already know Ranapth. She's in line the marry Schneizel. Why don't you come back to the homeland with us?" Clovis had sat down again. It looked like Lelouch had already guessed that it was Schneizel that she was marring. He hadn't reacted to Clovis saying it, or maybe it would hit him later.

"You intend to use me as a tool of diplomacy again? It seems you've forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place. My mother was killed. Mother held the title of Knight of Honor, but she was initially a commoner. No doubt the other empresses held her in disapproval. Even though you made it look like the work of terrorists... You people killed my mother!

"It wasn't me! I swear, it wasn't!"

"Then tell me what you know," and it happened Clovis stopped moving and stared at Lelouch. Just like Corey had done. It was easy to see when they used their abilities. They'd have to talk about that. Later.

"Aziz hurry so we can leave," Rana said no longer feeling safe.

"Right, No one can lie to me now! Who killed her?" he snapped at Clovis.

"Schneizel, the second prince, and Cornelia, the second princess, they know." Clovis answered him blankly. Schneizel, could Rana let Lelouch kill him. _NO! Schneizel didn't do anything, and in time I'll prove that to Aziz._

"They're the ringleaders?" Lelouch waited, but Clovis gave him no reply. "That's all that you know, huh?"

"It... It wasn't me, I swear! I didn't kill her! I didn't have her killed!" As Clovis started to move again Rana guessed that Lelouch had dropped the Geass.

"I understand. However..." Lelouch held the gun to Clovis head ready to shoot.

"No, don't! Wae may have different mothers, but I'm still your brother!" Clovis pleaded with him.

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."

"Princess Ranapth!"

"And after Aziz shot Clovis we ran for it. So that's what all happened Professor," Rana said feeling sick thinking about it now. She left out the fact that Hearts showed up just then. There was no need for her to tell her Professor what Hearts had done. For all anyone had to know was that Clovis was dead.

"I see well that's a lot of excitement for one day don't you think?" the professor smiled and hugged Rana.

"Well it is I guess. I'll come and bring you any updates ok," Rana smiled.

"I would surely appreciate it" Professor Rivka got up and went to her desk and rummaged through it. "Would you like some chocolate or taffy?"

"Chocolate would be nice. It is a girl's best friend. Then I have to get to the meeting, Milly will coming looking for me if I don't show." Rana stood, and then looked at her Professor," If I figure out Corey's last name can you get him a job here?"

"I can pull a few strings." the Professor smiled and handed Rana a bar of chocolate "Now be on your way, you don't want to be late ya know." She said as Rana smiled and hurried out.

11


End file.
